Loss of Power
by therealgoldendragon
Summary: Takes place after Twilight Princess. A old enemy has retured with more power than link can possibly defeat. But with the help of new friends he may just win this battle. First story please review
1. Prolgue

1Prologue

"You've failed once again Gannondorf" the dark figure said.

"I'm sorry sir" Gannondorf replied.

"On top of losing to Link you've have also lost the triforce of power and you don't even know what happened to it" the dark figure said angrily.

"Once again I'm sorry sir" Gannondorf replied.

"Now we must find the triforce this task will be laid upon you Gannondorf" the dark figure said.

"But sir..." Gannondorf started.

"No buts you lost it you shall recover it or else..." the dark figure let his voice trail out so the Gannondorf could think of the consequences himself.

"Yes sir" Gannondorf said as someone knocked on the door.

"What is it"the dark figure said.

"Sir" a soft womanly voice said, "Zant is here"

"Let him in" the dark figure said.

"Hello boss I hope im not interrupting anything" Zant said as he bowed.

"No I was just telling Gannondorf here how he was going to go recover the triforce of power he lost"the dark figure replied as he motioned for Zant to stand.

"We no longer possess a piece of the triforce, but how can you loss something that the goddesses bestowed upon you" Zant said surprised.

"Why don't you tell us how you lost the triforce of power Gannondorf" the dark figure said.

"But sir I don't wis.."Gannondorf started.

"You don't what"the dark figure interrupted, "you will do as your ordered."

"Yes sir" Gannondorf replied, "I was on my way back here to speak with you when I was attacked by this thing..."

"Thing what kinda of thing could take the triforce from anybody?" Zant inquired.

"**LET ME FINISH**" Gannondorf shouted, "like I was saying. I was attacked by this thing that looked human. It was tall and wore jet black armor plates with a black cape. He had crimson colored eyes with black slits. He had a double bladed sword with the edges pointed outwards and the blades were about a foot ½ thick and was about 6 feet long. It must have weighed about 300 pounds. He attacked me with a magic I've never seen. He told me in a deep demonic voice that I didn't deserve the triforce of power and than using his strange magic he took the triforce from me. Than using his strange magic he took the triforce out of my hand and left."

"So we have a new powerful enemy this may complicate things" the dark figure said thoughtfully.

"So what would you have us do boss?"Zant asked.

"Go both of you and find this person who stole the triforce" said the dark figure.

"Yes sir" they both answered as they walked out of the door.


	2. Vana

Chapter 1:  
Vana

Link stared at the cystal clear water of Lake Hylia hoping that its calm water could calm the troubles of his heart. Hoping the water would wash away all of the horrible memories he had and all the horror he had seen. He knew he had changed, he knew he was no longer the same ranch hand he used to be.  
His gaze turned to the Master Sword, the sword of evils bane, that lay on the ground beside him. It was the sword used to defeat Gannondorf. The sword made by the old sages, but yet he couldn't sahke the feeling the there was something else about. He could have swore that sometimes when he fought with the sword he could feel that someone was talking to his mind and helping him deafeat his enemies.  
"Link, Link" the rito postman yelled as he ran down towards Link.  
"Yes" Link said as the postman got to where he was standing.  
"The princess has sent me to get you she wishes to speak with you" the postman said.  
"Yes I shall go immediately" Link said as he started to pack up.  
"Well theres mail to deliver" The postman said as he ran off.  
I wander where he gets the stamina t orun all around hyrule like that link thought.

Later on in Princess Zeldas chambers

"WHAT GANNONDORF STILL ALIVE" Link yelled angrily.  
"calm down Link I've got good news" Zelda said calmly "WHAT GOOD NEWS COULD THERE POSSIBILY BE I MEAN ALL THEN SHIT I WENT THROUGH TO KILL HIM AND HE STILL ALIVE" Link yelled as he paced the room.  
"Gannondorf no longer has the Triforce of Power" Zelda said "he...he..what...wha...what" Link studdered "he no longer has a piece of the Triforce" Zelda said "and how do you know this" Link asked "I was told by the sages" Zelda answered "But who has the Triforce of Power now" Link asked.  
The sages don't know but they say that its located in the twilight realm." Zelda stated.  
"But how did it get there" Link asked.  
"The sages are not sure" Zelda answered.  
"But hold on a minute if the sages know its in the twilight realm then why don't the sages know who has it cant they just go and find out" Link asked.  
"The sages cannot go the the twilight realm" Zelda answered "Why not" Link asked "For some reason the goddesses dont allow them to go there" Zelda answered.  
"Alright but how are we going to find out who has the twilight mirror, our only way to get to the twilight realm, is broke" Link said.  
"I dont know how or why or who but the twilight mirror has been repaired" Zelda said.  
"alright then I guess I'll go and find out who has it." Link said as he walked out of the room.

Later at the mirror chamber Link stood there and stared at the twilight mirror with had three years ago been broken by Midna the Twilight Princess. Link didn't know what to think or feel. His heart heart was beating fast at the thought of seeing Midna again but also he feared to find out who had the Triforce of power now.  
Suddenly the Master Sword started to vibrated on his back. Link quickly took the master sword and threw off his back. He stared down at the master sword as it started to glow. The light from the master sword got brighter and brighter and that it flashed. Then the master sword went back to normal but the standing right beside the master sword was a woman. The woman was about 5"11" with long silverly white hair that went all the down her back. She wore a long white dress that dragged behind her. Her skin was a white creamy color. The most remarkable thing about this woman was her eyes which were bright purple.  
"who are you" Link asked as he stared in awe.  
"I'm Vana" the woman answered. 


End file.
